dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Dragon Quest IV
This is a list of characters in Dragon Quest IV. Main Party Members They are the main characters of the story, and are controllable party members during their introduction chapters (Chapters 1-4). When they join the Hero in Chapter 5, the other party members become NPC characters that are only controlled by the "Tactics Command". In the re-releases, this setting can be changed to "Follow Orders", which allows the player to choose their actions. * Hero. The main character of the game, who does not appear until Chapter 5. (In the remakes, he/she also appears in an introductory prologue.) The player can choose and name either a male or a female hero. There is no impact to the story, other than a few optional pieces of armor and weapons that can be equipped if female. He or she is 17 at the start of Chapter 5, and is quickly revealed to be the child of a woodcutter living north of Branca and a woman from Castle Zenithia who returned to the sky after giving birth. The hero's hometown, in the mountains near the woodcutter's cabin, is destroyed by Pizarro, so he/she sets out alone to defeat the Emperor of Hell. He/she is the only character who can use lightning spells, and also gains various other attack and recovery spells. His/her status is high overall, especially HP and Attack Power. In the manual and guidebook screenshots, the hero is named "Solo" (ソロ) or "Sophia" (ソフィア). * Ragnar or Ryan, the warrior (ライアン, 戦士). Captain of the Burland army. He investigates a case of children who are disappearing throughout the kingdom. He first appears in Chapter 1. He also appears as a Cameo in Chapters 2 (Inn by Endor) and 3 (Endor Casino). * Princess/Tsarevna Alena (アリーナ, 姫): Tomboyish Princess of Santeem Kingdom. She is bored of the palace life and wishes to travel the world. She first appears in Chapter 2. * Brey/Borya, the wizard (ブライ, 魔法使い): Alena's tutor. He's a magician who travels with Alena to look after her. He first appears in Chapter 2. * Cristo, Krifto or Kiryl, the priest/chancellor (クリフト, 神官). Chancellor of Santeem (he was a priest in the original Japanese). He travels along with Alena and Brey. He can use healing magic spells. He first appears in chapter 2. * Taloon or Torneko, the arms merchant (トルネコ, 武器屋): A weapons merchant who wishes to open his own store. He first appears in Chapter 3. * Mara, Mânya or Maya, the dancer (マーニャ, 踊り子). A dancer, who can use attack magic from Monbaraba. Her father died in mysterious circumstances. She and her sister Nara seek revenge. She and her sister first appear in Chapter 4, and are the first to join the Hero in Chapter 5. * Nara, Minea or Meena, the fortune-teller (ミネア, 占い師). Mara's sister. She is a fortune teller and can use healing magic. Uncontrolled Party Members (Non-Playable Characters - NPCs) These characters join the party for portions of your quest, but cannot be controlled by the player or by a "Tactic". Nor can their equipment be upgraded, and they do not level up either. They leave once their purpose is completed, and in most cases cannot be re-recruited. However, they will often at some point travel to the Immigrant Town in the remake. * Healie or Hoimin, the heal slime (ホイミン, ホイミスライム): A healer (or heal slime) who desires to be human. He joins Ragnar in his search for the missing children during Chapter 1. Later in the game, he begins to achieve his dream. His transformation is described in the novel. The Playstation remake also adds Behoimin and Behoman, upper level heal slimes who will join the immigrant town. * Laurent (Laurel), the travelling poet (ロレンス, 旅の詩人). A mercenary who joins Taloon when he is looking for treasure during Chapter 3. * Hardie, Scott or Hardie, the bodyguard (スコット, 用心棒): Another mercenary hired by Taloon during Chapter 3. He hates dogs, and will not join if the dog is still following Taloon around. * Orin, the alchemist (オーリン, 錬金術師): A family friend of Mara and Nara who joins the sisters in their fight against their father's murderer during Chapter 4. He is strong enough to break most locked doors with his bare hands. * Hector or Hoffman (Hank Hoffman, Jr.), innkeeper's son (ホフマン, 宿屋の息子): The son of an innkeeper who lost faith in friendship when his partners betrayed him during a quest. He joins the party during Chapter 5, and gives them the Wagon. * Panon (Tom Foolery), the comedian (パノン, 旅芸人): The best comedian in the world. He is the star at Monbaraba after Mara leaves. He is needed during Chapter 5 to make the King of Stancia laugh. According to the novel, "Panon" is only a stage name. * Lucia, the angel (ルーシア, 天空人): A citizen of Zenithia who fell from the sky and helps the party in Chapter 5 return to her home. * Doran, the baby dragon (ドラン, 竜の子ども): A baby dragon from Zenithia who joins the battle against the Ruler of Evil during Chapter 5. Other Characters These are characters that aid the Hero and his party throughout the game, but do not join the party. Chapter 1 * Flora (フレア): A woman who lives in Burland. Her husband Alex's whereabouts are unknown. She helps restore her husband's memory using the ritual known as Puff-puff. * Alex (アレクス): Flora's husband. He has lost his memory due to the disappearance of his children, and has been imprisoned for stealing bread. * Pupuru or Pocos (ププル): Son of the Izmit innkeeper. Kidnapped by Pizarro's agents, and taken to the lake tower. Chapter 2 * May (モニカ): A female dancer, she masqueraded as the princess of Santeem and was kidnapped in order to get the Golden Bracelet. In the fifth chapter of the PS version, she will act as an immigrant when Alena is not in the wagon. * Monica or Mia: The princess of Endor. She is dejected because her father wishes her to marry the winner of the Martial Arts Tournament. Chapter 3 * Nene or Neta (ネネ): Torneko's wife. She always makes delicious meals for him. She is able to sell products her husband delivers to her for 1.5 times their regular sale price, showing impressive business skills. She is accepting of her husband's need to travel. In Chapter 5 she runs a Vault or Bank. In the remake, her son's name is Poporo. * Rick or Reed (リック): Prince of Bonmar. He is in love with Monica, the Princess of Endor, but his father seeks to invade that country. He asks Torneko to deliver a latter to her for him, and later marries her. Chapter 4 * Edgar or Edogan (エドガン): Father of Mara and Nara. He was a great alchemist, with two pupils, Olin and Balzack. He discovered the Secret of Evolution which can change humans into monsters; Balzack killed him and stole the secret for his own use. He never appears in the game except in flashbacks, although his grave can be found in Komiss. * King Leo (キングレオ王): The real king of the castle of King Leo. It is said that he died, but in fact he has been imprisoned by his son, of the same name. He gives Mara and Nara an embarkation ticket and helps them escape from the prison. In Chapter 5 he has died. Chapter 5 * Celia or Cynthia (シンシア): A childhood friend of the hero. She is, along with all the townspeople, responsible to protect the growing hero. She takes on his form in order to distract the monsters when they invade the village. * Ribasuto or Ruvas (リバスト): Former owner of the Zenithian Armor, he died defending the town of Anieru from the monsters, and is now a ghost. According to the novel, his full name is "Ribasuto Raru Kurutosu"; it expands on his story. * Primrose or Patricia (パトリシア): Hector's cartmare. She pulls the party's wagon. The novel states that she is the transformed state of Doran, who was banished to the surface by the Master Dragon. But in the remake, Hector claims to have raised her since she was a pony. * Hilton or Howden (ヒルタン): An old man that lives in Mintos. He once sought the legendary sword, but decided to settle down in Mintos to run the inn instead. * Master Dragon (マスタードラゴン): The ruler of Zenithia, who will give the Hero the power to beat the true evil. He is yellow in the original game, but gray in Toriyama's package art and in the remake. He reappears in the other two games of the Zenithia trilogy. * Rosa or Rosalee (ロザリー): An elf who cries ruby tears. Therefore, many humans seek to kidnap her to become rich. But her tears shatter when caught in human hands. Saro sought to protect her, but Radimvice had her assassinated in order to drive him mad. In the sixth chapter (in the remake), the heroes obtain a flower of the World Tree, allowing her to be resurrected. She then accompanies the heroes (as a noncombatant) and persuades Saro to undo the effects of the Secret of Evolution. The town Rosalee Hill was named after her; in the remake this is explained by Saro protecting the town from humans. Endor Tournament Participants These are the fighters Princess Alena faces at the end of Chapter 2. In between each round, Alena is allowed to use a Medical herb to recover her health. She must face all 5 in a row at one time, otherwise she will need to start at the beginning. * Hun: First fighter in the tournament, who fights like a boxer. * Roric: Second fighter in the tournament, who uses a boomerang. * Vivian: Third fighter in the tournament, who casts magic. * Sampson: The fourth fighter in the tournament, who is a very strong fighter. * Linguar: The fifth fighter in the tournament, who creates three shadows of himself. This is the last fighter Alena faces. * Necrosaro: The current winner of the tournament, who ends up not showing up, thus forfeiting. Villains * Saro or Pizarro (ピサロ): The King of the Demons; final boss of the original game. He is sometimes called Necrosaro or Deathpizarro (デスピサロ); he hates humans, and plans to prevent the appearance of the Hero. His strength and ruthlessness are feared by humans, but revered by demons and by the inhabitants of Rosalee Hill. When Rosalee was attacked by humans, he helped by living with her; but he left her there so that he could conquer the world. He sought to destroy all humans and resurrect the King of Hell to free the world for demons. After her death, he was driven insane, and used the Secret of Evolution to become a monster, but the process destroyed his personality. The only thing he remembered was his desire to destroy humanity. He waits for the heroes at the top of the mountain, beyond the Castle of Death in the Dark World. In the sixth chapter of the remake, the Secret of Evolution is undone by Rosalee's tears, and he becomes a companion of the protagonist (a full PC whose actions in battle can be controlled). His initial state is of course quite powerful; all his stats are high, and he knows powerful spells such as JIGOSPARK and MADANTE. Also, he can equip cursed equipment without penalty and without having his stats zeroed. * Radimvice, the Evil Priest (エビルプリースト): A High Priest with a wicked heart. He is the one who had Rosalee murdered. He is also one of the four demons who maintains the barrier on Pizarro's castle in the Dark World. In the Famicom and CD theater editions he is an otherwise faithful subordinate of Pizarro, but he says he had Rosalee murdered to force Pizarro to become the new King of Hell. In the PlayStation remake, as in the novel, he secretly plans to replace Pizarro as the king of the demons. In the sixth chapter, he rules from the Death Palace, and has used the Secret of Evolution to make himself perfect; he is the true final boss. He must be fought using only Pizarro and three other heroes, since the Wagon cannot be brought into the palace. * Andorear or Anderoug (アンドレアル): A dragon demon; one of the four which keep up the barrier on Pizzaro's castle. It is triplicated when it appears. Its/their death dialog indicates that it is loyal to Death Pizzaro. They breathe superheated gases, and can call new allies when one is slain. * Hell Butler or Infernus Shadow (ヘルバトラー): A bull demon; one of the four which keep up the barrier on Pizzaro's castle. He casts IONAZUN and breathes intense flames. He drops the Miracle Sword when he dies. * Gigademon (ギガデーモン): A large demon holding a massive club; one of the four demons which keep up the barrier on Pizzaro's castle. It is devious, and tells the Hero to "look behind you" so that it can get a surprise attack. It casts RUKANAN to lower the party's defense, and issues high-power attacks with its club. It often delivers critical hits. * Balzack (バルザック): Edogan's disciple; he killed his teacher to steal the Secret of Evolution, which he used to become a demon. He has taken over King Leo castle. If he is injured he will heal himself fully with BEHOMA. In the fifth chapter, he is more powerful (the Monster Book displays him as "Balzack+"; he is now a recolored Gigadaemon), and is occupying the Castle Santheim. He is very arrogant, and disliked even by his subordinate demons. His intention, he says, is to enhance his body to be even more Godlike than Pizzaro's; but he lacks the golden bracelet which allows him to use the full power of the Secret of Evolution. * King Leo or Keeleon (キングレオ): This being controls the castle of the same name, in the form of a lion monster. It is a palette swap of the Arm lion. It originally used Balzack as a subordinate, but he gained further power and no longer needed its help. According to "The Unknown Legend", he is the prince of the castle King Leo, who used the Secret of Evolution to assume this form, and the remake depicts him accordingly. When the monster is defeated in the remake, he returns to human form, and forgets his memories as a monster. He must be fought twice, once each in the fourth and fifth chapters. It is supposed to impossible to defeat him in the fourth chapter; if he is defeated, the PS version will carry on as though the party lost, and the FC/NES version will repeat the battle. He moves twice per round, attacking, casting GIRA and breathing frost. * Pizzaro's Knight or Saroknight (ピサロナイト): An armored demon guarding Rosalee. He has the Ball of Silence, which he uses to prevent the party from using magic. * Pizzarro's agent or Psaro's pawn (ピサロの手先): An agent of Pizzarro in Batlando Tower, northwest of the lake. He uses the winged shoes to lure children from Imuru, in the hopes of finding and killing the Legendary Hero. He casts GIRA and MERA, has unlimited MP, and is accompanied by a Giant Eyeball. * Esturk (エスターク): The King of Hell. He is sealed in a shrine underneath Aktemto, and bound into slumber. He used the Secret of Evolution to become the Ultimate Life Form. He holds a huge sword in each of his hands. He is not fully awake when the heroes arrive, and is not at full power, but he can still emit a light from his body, which damages the party heavily. * Category:Character lists Category:Dragon Quest IV lists